Scott Summers (Earth-11326)
| Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased), Unnamed mother (deceased), Alex (brother, deceased), Gabriel (brother),Age of X Communiques: Basilisk, Legacy Frenzy (wife) | Universe = Earth-11326 | BaseOfOperations = Fortress X; formerly Alcatraz Island, San Francisco Bay, California; Buffalo, New York State; Anchorage, Alaska | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Missing eyelids | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | MaritalStatus2 = | Occupation = Fugitive; former prisoner/executioner | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike Carey; Clay Mann | First = Age of X: Alpha #1 | Last = X-Men: Legacy Vol 1 247 | HistoryText = Scott Summers' power to emit beams of energy from his eyes kicked in without warning at age fourteen while he was in a movie theatre watching a John Wayne festival in Anchorage, Alaska. Seven people died as a result, including his parents.Age of X Communiques: Basilisk, Legacy Scott was incarcerated at a holding facility in Buffalo for two years then transferred to Alcatraz under the terms of the Emergency Powers Act, when the prison became a specialised, mutants-only facility. There he came to the attention of the prison governor, Arcade. Arcade discovered that ruby quartz inhibited the propagation of Scotts' energy powers. He had Scott fitted with a face mask, complete with ruby quartz lenses in the eyeholes, and surgically removed his eyelids in order to prevent him from shutting off his eye-beams by himself. As "The Basilisk," Summers became a method of execution for other mutant inmates at the prison.Age of X Communiques: Basilisk, Legacy Basilisk was kept in Alcatraz for several years until he was able to gain control of his mask and blast his way out of the prison. Basilisk freed all of the mutant prisoners and killed Arcade in the course of his escape. ]] Basilisk came to Fortress X and joined Magneto's cause. After joining Magneto, his commitment to the mutant cause was unshakeable. Because of the horrors he had experienced however, Basilisk was withdrawn and secretive about his past. During his time in Fortress X he met and fell in love with fellow mutant fighter Frenzy, eventually marrying her. After the mysterious appearance of Katherine Pryde, who claimed that she had gone outside the Wall and that nothing existed out there, and after Basilisk found a dog tag identical to one belonging to a soldier he had already killed, he began to grow suspicious. When Magneto seemingly executed Legacy and Gambit, Basilisk was one of the mutants to start searching for answers. Wolverine reached out to him, and the two decided to find out the truth about the mysterious goings-on at the Fortress. One day, the human armies that besieged the Fortress daily didn't appear. Basilisk finally had enough, and presented his evidence that something was wrong to the other mutants. Despite Cannonball's objections, Basilisk abandoned his duty to find out the truth from Magneto. One by one, the others joined him, leaving only Cannonball. While wandering the halls of the Fortress, Professor Charles Xavier reached out to Basilisk, and told him and everyone else to come to him to learn the truth. He revealed that the Fortress, their lives, the human armies and everything else in the world was just a fantasy, showed them how a a rogue personality from Legion's mind had created this entire world. Moira emerged, and denounced Xavier as a liar. To punish the mutants for listening to him, she materialised a massive human army which launched an attack on the Fortress. Basilisk fought side by side with the other mutants against the human army, but the battle suddenly ended when Legion re-absorbed his wayward persona and erased the human army. He restored reality to its true form, and Basilisk's true self opted to erase his memories of the Age of X. | Powers = Presumably those of Scott Summers (Earth-616)#Powers, possibly to a greater extent. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Scott's eyelids have been surgically removed while he was imprisoned at Alcatraz Island, so he is now unable to stop his optic blasts without the use of an external device. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Optic Blasts Category:Summers Family Category:Regulation